Episode 8095 (14th March 2018)
Plot Liv has spent all night fretting about Lisa and is alarmed when Chas mentions Lisa has been in theatre all night due to complications. At the hospital, Zak blames himself for Lisa's collapse as they've been living in a half-demolished house. The Doctor informs the Dingles that Lisa is stable but discloses she had Ketamine in her system. The Dingles are baffled. Ross approaches Debbie to apologise for yesterday. Debbie is pleased to learn Ross has decided to have the skin graft but panics when he mentions the police have a lead on his attacker. Joe phones Dean and orders him to find out if Simon has said anything about Debbie as he never actually accepted the offer. Graham overhears and questions who Joe was talking to but Joe orders him to stay out of it. DC Flanagan wants Ross to look at a few pictures to see if he can identify his attacker. Ross requests Debbie be there with him and she's forced to agree. Chas' abortion procedure is tomorrow so Marlon suggests Paddy does something to take her mind off it. Rhona and Vanessa discuss the missing Ketamine. They worry when they overhear Aaron telling Chas and Charity that Ketamine was found in Lisa's system. At the salon, Kerry mentions she's taking Kyle to see Lisa, so Bernice suggests she, Gabby and Liv go too. Liv wonders if she should tell the truth about the Ketamine as it's bound to come out but Gabby orders her to keep quiet. Ross looks over the mugshots. Paddy hands Chas a bag of clothes to put on for his surprise. Rhona and Vanessa inform Paddy that Lisa's cardiac arrest was likely caused by Ketamine. Rhona insists they need to tell the police although Paddy is surprised they haven't done it already. Ross can't identify his attacker but suggests Debbie look at the photos to see if the man she was arguing with at the garage is amongst them. Debbie spots Simon but lies she doesn't recognise anyone. At the hospital, the Dingles vow to find out who spiked Lisa, just as the police arrive to speak to Liv and Gabby about the Ketamine theft. Chas heads to the village hall where Paddy has arranged for Lydia to give them a dance lesson ahead of their trip to Mexico. Back at the hospital, Lisa confirms to the police officers she didn't knowingly ingest the Ketamine. Aaron orders Liv to tell the truth, because if she lies, it'll make things worse. Gabby pipes up and admits she took the Ketamine from Vanessa's bag. She explains she wanted to get back at Daz so spiked his pint but Lisa drank it instead. Subsequently, Gabby is arrested. Chas and Paddy enjoy their dance lesson. Ross tells Debbie it killed him not being able to point out his attacker. He fears his attacker will now walk free. Vanessa believes her career is over due to the Ketamine theft. Guilty Liv feels awful as the Dingles discuss the Ketamine theft. Cain can't believe Vanessa went to the police although Zak is glad she did, commenting Gabby deserves everything she has coming. Sam concludes the police will go soft on Gabby because of her dad and as her surname isn't Dingle. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Doctor - Henry Everett *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Police Officer - Louise Atkins Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and Lisa's room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Church Lane *Home Farm - Games room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,990,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes